stay with me (oneshot)
by iDrinkLatte
Summary: The Doctor fails.


My head burns in pain. It weighs a thousand tons and I feel myriads of bleeding scars on myself which don't exist y̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶ as I lunge forward towards to the toxic demons, lashing out my arm and slash several necks.

No-one sees o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ and no-one understands b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶.

Oh dearest mother, am I not making red flourish like you did too? y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶. Have I not sold my soul to the ravishing red like you? s̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.

Dearest mother, am I not vanquishing the black as you did ferociously so? Have I not become the successor you yearned for? Have I not abandon my father to serve alongside you?

I̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶w̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶.

So much red, dearest mother, f̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶r̶e̶d̶ is painting my soul.

I see you stood afar, like you once did, dearest mother.

Your sublime eyes, crimson like the smouldering nectar of fire; velvety hair once dormant on your slender shoulders flying like the swiftest winged beasts as you sing with your sword; I remember studying how your calloused hands gripped the hilt of your gleaming sword as you forced it into the cracked yellow soils of Ireera; your palms pressed against the hilt as you cupped your hands, your fingertips digging in a̶s̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶g̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.

You did not need to protect me, dearest mother. I know how you've shut your eyes, swinging your sword a̶s̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ ; your back straightened like an unmovable tree and your chin occasionally lowering from it's tilt towards the sky; the ruddiness of your cheeks when you fought to protect me.

How did you deal with this, dearest mother? How did you send your daughter away to the deepest depths of Stretja?

I ignore the shrill shrieks of the black demons, their blood spurting everywhere as I dash to their nest, my heart thudding in grief.

I cannot- I mustn't falter yet- dearest mother is still alive in my heart; if I fall, dearest mother will fall too.

My eyes moist with tears as I shut them, trying not to let the lives of the dead disturb me. It is hard- my soul despairs at the countless lives lost under my sword- yet I must as dearest mother's successor: the new queen of Ireera.

The flaps of their bone-y wing, the chattering of their jaws enter my ears and I perform a series of short attacks, each swift and unseen, my arm, wrist, and hand steady as I strike.

The feeling of my sword cleaving through their bones like air still disturbs me as I keep my eyes shut. The pungent scent of grim mist swarms my sense of smell and I conceal the shiver shooting up my spine.

All this red, I am scared to see it. I am scared to face what I have done but dearest mother- dearest mother has done more than I. I have no right to weep at something as insignificant as this.

My feet falter for a brief moment and I jump, snapping my eyes open and cock my head up towards the sky, my lips pursed in silence as I shut them again and know several more lives have been lost.

As I continue my massacre- I cry inwardly in denial- I feel somewhat relieved that it is only me defending the hoard of demons yet at the same thought of death and all my countless people living in fear forces me to continue.

I do not want to die. I cannot let the people dearest mother sacrificed her life for die. Never. I will never die.

I can hear my soul wheeze and my heart feels as though it will bury me into the earth as the world sways under my feet.

I gulp and force my eyes open, recovering my stance and continue. I can not describe the despair and pain that engulfs my soul. I cannot imagine it.

It is only until I face the last one, I still. My being drenched in black blood, as I watch the last black demon shriek in fear as it scrambles away.

I grit my teeth and shut my eyes as I launch my sword, hearing it rip though it's skull and land on the bed of corpses with a clang.

I inhale deeply, the taste of their black blood burning deeper into my mind and shiver as I exhale.

My eyes open and I stagger my way to retrieve my sword. My bloodied fingers wrap themselves around the hilt, feeling the fluid, and tear it away from the skull and cadavers laid beneath. I see my hands quake at the rush of grief and sorrow assaulting my waning soul.

These back demons- poor souls- just want a home. A new home after they fled from their old only to face death under mine and dearest mother's hands.

I weep, tears water-falling down my face and shaky sobs are all I can now hear. I look away from the obsidian fluid, dripping down my sword, to the pristine blue moon littered with cracks of shimmering navy.

I find myself fixed on the rippling verdant sea of Stretja, marbled with streaks and glittering specks of white, taking my breath away for a short moment when I break down once more.

It is not over- I know. They will return once more. Haunt my people once more. Plague my mind and body once more until nothing of me is left.

I cry. The power I hold it immense for I am the successor of my dearest mother... yet I am also not able to bear the thought of exterminating the black demons. The possibility of annihilating a race leaves my soul raw, I know I cannot handle it like my predecessors.

They too feared the title of the exterminator of the black demons. We know too well what it means to be the last few of your species yet we can only fight. Blaze through the battlefield to protect our little people for the black demons feast on the flesh of our people.

If they were to feast on another, we would not mind because being the last few or just the last few... nothing can describe the utter fear and despair.

I ignore my sword slipping from my grip as my shoulders tremble according to my emotions.

The constant fear we had faced when we fled countess planets, galaxies and armies until finally finding our new home. Billions and billions of years, even this is an understatement, we watched as time flowed without us, leaving us with nothing but to watch the universe reborn again and again, the rise and falls of countless species amidst war and peace.

We have survived so long, far too long yet we are not certain how long our lives span.

If only I could do something.

I̶f̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶p̶e̶.

I heave my sword, trekking through the bed of cadavers, suddenly trying to shake my dark thoughts and trudge towards the blue moon with my eyebrows furrowed even further for every step I take.

I exhale softly, tears still running down my face, and make my way to the Drenjet Waterfalls where I set up camp.

My feet crunch on the fallen amber twigs and jaded leaves, blue-ish green roots peeking out the soil and a speck of shimmering hold fluid peeks into my sight.

I bolt. My head explodes in alarm and flee, my soul recoiling in petrification as I haul my body back to the base of corpses, staggering over their bodies to the other side.

T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶e̶n̶.

I snap my head back at the sound of a sharp growl and I still. My pupils widening in devastation when I spot a gaunt, towering winged being of black mist scuttling after after and I hear my heart palpitating in horror.

It's jutting dark red eyes, jagged like rubies, shriek at me as I dart away, my soul quaking in fright as the realisation sinks in deeper and swifter.

I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶i̶l̶e̶d̶.

My blood burns as I flee.

I̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶.

I hear the clang of my sword falling onto the ground.

D̶e̶a̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶.

My eyes blur with tears as I spot a cliff, darting towards it.

I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶.

I hear the static buzz of the black demon nearing closer to me.

I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶e̶.

I swing around on the balls of my heels and lunge, thrusting my hand towards its head as I grit my teeth.

I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶g̶u̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶c̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶,̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶b̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶l̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶e̶a̶r̶s̶.

I feel it's claws caving my ribs in, my blood spurting out my mouth as I am launched into the ravine ahead.

From the corner of my eye I see it writhing in pain, rapidly fading away into embers of black.

Similarly, I fall. Deeper and deeper as the air whizzes past my ears and I pray.

L̶e̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶o̶n̶g̶s̶i̶d̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶.

Darkness creeps in from the edges of my sight as I notice a wheezing sound of something below me as I fall.

It gets sharper and sharper until I look down and see a blue box, it's doors snapping open and everything turns black when I collide against a fleeting dark amber and blue.

Fin.


End file.
